


Preventative Measures

by Smalls2233



Series: The King of Blackwatch Keep [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Assassination, Biting, Blood, Fisting, Gore, M/M, Necromancy, Vampire Gabriel Reyes, Vampire Jack Morrison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: “And then you have me kill the kings,” Jack ran a hand through his hair and stared at Gabriel, eyes narrowed like a pleased cat. “No kings, crippled armies, I’m certain that not only would we prevent a war but we could gain territory in the process.”---Gabriel Reyes fights a war on two fronts; preventing one with the human kingdoms and taming his fledgling mate's innate bloodlust.





	Preventative Measures

Gabriel brushed a hand down his beard and stared out the window of his carriage to the cloudy night sky. He had been away from Blackwatch Keep, past the glimmering recesses of the Crystalvine Forest in order to reach the feywoods to negotiate. He did not trust the fey, but his witch, Angela Ziegler, had strongly encouraged him to broker a deal between his kingdom and theirs.

If it could even be  _ called  _ a kingdom, the feywoods were as untamed and wild as the fey themselves. But, Angela had studied with the fey, it was where she had gained the gift for magic, and she talked about the power the fey could give.

When he had talked it over with Jack, his mate hadn’t been nearly as enthusiastic as Angela had been,  _ “I don’t trust fey,” he shook his head. “A few villages near mine had been nearly destroyed by a small troop after some idiot drunkards decided to steal treasure from them.” _

_ Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, “Several human kingdoms have been acting up on our borders. If we can secure some type of trade and alliance with the fey, I’m sure that the humans would stop.” _

_ “Or you could allow me to do my job and lead our armies in a decisive war,” Jack hummed and leaned against Gabriel. “My blade sings for blood nearly as much as I do.” _

_ Gabriel traced a black vein on Jack’s wrist and planted kisses on it, “You’re too eager, love. I’d rather not fight a needless war.” _

_ “It would teach the humans their place.” _

_ Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “The humans  _ know  _ their place already. I will not start a war with the humans for the sake of entertaining your lust for violence.” _

_ Jack rolled his eyes and flipped over to wrap his teeth around Gabriel’s bared collar bone, “Then entertain me in other ways.” _

_ Gabriel grabbed Jack’s strong jaw and pulled him off of his collar bone, “Murder and sex, are those the only two things ever on your mind?” _

_ Jack licked and sucked on the thumb Gabriel had shoved in his mouth, “Are those not the only two things ever on any creature’s mind?” He asked after Gabriel pulled his thumb free with a wet sound. “I’m honest about my base desires, my love.” _

_ Gabriel hummed and brought his mouth to the crook of Jack’s heavily scarred neck, “You’re still a fledgling. I am unsure if it is you being honest or your instincts ruling you.” _

_ Gabriel felt Jack’s fluttering breath and the warmth of blood under the thin skin of his neck, he had just recently gorged on a thrall and the blood was warm in his veins. “Either way, I do not trust the fey,” Jack said and let out a breathless moan as Gabriel sank his fangs into his neck. _

As much as Jack hadn’t liked the idea, Gabriel had still gone forward with it and gained near nothing to show. The fey were fickle and uninterested in his proposal for an alliance. All he had gotten from his weeks long trip had been an enchanted circlet of thorns — something the fey had given as they had been so amused by his crown of golden thorns — and a ‘Maybe another time.’

“You told me the fey would be willing to form an alliance with us, Ziegler,” Gabriel turned a dark look to Angela, sitting opposite to him in the carriage.

“I said they  _ might _ be willing, my king,” Angela said. “Unfortunately I was incorrect.”

Gabriel’s lips tightened, “Next time you think they fey  _ might  _ agree to something, say nothing about that thought until you know that they will.” Angela was lucky that she was the only witch he knew of that could not only raise the dead, but bind them to his will. If she had been  _ any  _ less useful to Gabriel her blood would have been filling his veins by that point and her corpse abandoned to the feywoods she dragged him to.

“It was not a useless journey,” Angela said slowly. “The enchanted circlet—“

“Is something I do not trust to put on my body.”

“Is a priceless artifact,” Angela continued. “I believe that it might be tied to the goddess of the wilds.”

“And that would be of interest to you, wouldn’t it, Witch of the Wilds?” Gabriel scowled and drew his gaze back to the dark skies.

“I didn’t drag you to the feywoods for my own magics, if that’s what you’re implying,” Angela sounded offended as she scowled back at him. “I don’t want a war with the humans, same as you, I thought the fey would be more willing than they were.”

“Once again, the next time you propose an idea to me, make sure that you’re dead certain that it will play out the way you intended. Or else your necromancy skills won’t save you.”

“I am not a necromancer,” Angela shook her head and Gabriel barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

“Do you or do you not raise the dead?”

“There’s a difference between necromancy and the art of resurrection,” Angela protested.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “There is also a difference between ‘‘might agree’ and ‘will agree’ so maybe turn your nitpicking at words towards the ones that  _ need _ to be nitpicked.”

For a moment Gabriel was worried that Angela was going to argue further, but all at once she sighed and looked away from him, “Of course, my king, my apologies.”

——

Gabriel’s mood soured further the entire journey back. His throat was burning, he hadn’t fed in weeks, and his head was pounding at even the faint candlelight that lit the halls of Blackwatch Keep as he walked towards his throne room. He had business to attend to before he could return to his chambers and drain one of his thralls that were nearing the end of their lives.

Not like he had many of those left, as a fledgling Jack had no control as he fed. Instead of taking the small amount he needed, Jack gorged and killed whoever he fed from. Not even just that, but Jack  _ enjoyed  _ the killing, the control over the thrall’s life and death.

Gabriel tried to push the thought from his mind before it annoyed him further. He loved Jack, but the frustrations of dealing with a fledgling who already had the innate bloodlust of Jack was… challenging wasn’t a strong enough word.

Unfortunately, pushing Jack from his mind and attending to the business he needed to was out of the question as Jack was lounging on Gabriel’s throne as he walked into the throne room, “The fey were unhelpful?” He asked as he twirled a knife in his hand.

Gabriel wasn’t in the mood for the smug look on Jack’s face, “That throne is not yours, Jack.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and the knife paused in his hand, “When was the last time you fed, my love?”

“Now is not the time for this,” Gabriel scowled and attempted to brush past Jack.

“Unless you had brought a thrall with you, it’s been two weeks since your last feeding,” Jack grabbed Gabriel’s wrist in a lightning fast movement and stopped him in his tracks.

Gabriel bared his teeth in a snarl, “Enough, now is not the time for your games.”

“Games?” Jack snorted and Gabriel noticed his cheeks were flushed, he had recently gorged. “My love, I was here waiting for you to tell you that I’ve devised a way to stop a war before it even begins.”

“And pray tell, what is that?” Gabriel’s lips were tight. “An actual plan or an excuse for your blade to be painted in blood?”

Jack didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he released Gabriel’s wrist and went back to toying with his — _Gabriel’s_ , Gabriel noticed in annoyance — knife, “Do you think that I would be doing the majority of the grunt work?” He snorted and ran the blade along his flesh, barely nicking the skin.

“Jack—“ Gabriel growled.

“We send teams of our top soldiers who excel in stealth at several camps that you’ll see circled on one of those maps,” Jack motioned vaguely to a pile of maps laying on his throne with the knife. “They poison the water and set a series of spellstones throughout the camps that will cause not only their food to rot but their livestock, horses, cattle, goats, whatever the fuck they have, to grow ill and waste away.”

“That prevents no war,” Gabriel was in no mood to be charitable even though it  _ was  _ a good start.

“And then you have me kill the kings,” Jack ran a hand through his hair and stared at Gabriel, eyes narrowed like a pleased cat. “No kings, crippled armies, I’m certain that not only would we prevent a war but we could gain territory in the process.”

“Get off of my throne, Jack,” Gabriel’s head was pounding and Jack’s smug grin just made it worse.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Right, you haven’t fed in weeks and instead of heading straight to a thrall you thought it was a good idea to come do what exactly in the throne room?”

“ _ Jack _ ,” Gabriel growled. 

Jack raised his eyebrows as he brought the knife to his wrist, “I’m surprise you not only expected me to be here but also was planning on fu—“ Gabriel began a snarl and Jack rolled his eyes. “Gods above, have you always been this miserable when thirsty?”

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Gabriel’s eye twitched and he was one comment away from throwing Jack off of his throne and into the pens with his hounds.

“It’s a good thing I planned on you coming back starving,” Jack either didn’t realize how fine a line he was walking with Gabriel or just didn’t care. A fresh wave of annoyance flickered in Gabriel’s gut. He opened his mouth to bring a wave of fury down on Jack, but before the first words could leave his mouth, Jack drew the blade deep into his wrist and the smell of warm blood flooded Gabriel’s senses.

Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was wrapped around Jack’s wrist, fangs instinctively buried deep into the flesh, and the blood rushed down his throat in deep gulps.

“Knew it,” Jack’s voice was a breathless sigh as he relaxed into Gabriel’s grip. “Gorged just for you.”

Gabriel snarled into Jack’s wrist, but there was no real intensity or anger in it. The warm blood running down his throat temporarily soothed the burning and Jack’s breathless moans were music to his ears.

It would have been better to drink directly from a thrall, not secondhand through Jack, but it did its job. Gabriel’s gulps slowed until he allowed the blood to flow in a trickle down his throat and he savored the flavor like he had with wine when he was still human. The complex flavors sat on his tongue and he sighed, thirst sated for the moment.

“I prepared myself for you,” Jack murmured, his eyes were shut and head thrown back, and he blindly groped for one of Gabriel’s hands. Feeling charitable, Gabriel held his wrist in front of Jack’s hand and felt Jack pull it to his crotch.

Jack was rock hard and Gabriel chuckled, “Were you always a whore, my starlight, or did the decade as a thrall instill that in you?” He rubbed at Jack’s cock through his leggings and Jack moaned breathlessly.

“I waited two weeks for you,” Jack cracked open an eye and Gabriel wondered if his own pupils were as blown as Jack’s. Probably; he was half drunk off of the blood he had consumed. “The least you could do is indulge me.”

“Still a greedy lordling,” Gabriel murmured as he slid his hand down Jack’s leggings. “You think I would be happy to indulge you after I return to the keep only to see you on  _ my  _ throne trying to find every way to enrage me?”

“You were short tempered because you hadn’t fed in weeks,” Jack’s eyes closed again as Gabriel wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked slowly. “I provided you a solution to your problems, I think that deserves a reward.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and his hand stilled, drawing out a whine from Jack. He slowly thumbed the slit, “I didn’t know behaving like a brat earned rewards.”

Jack’s hips buckled into Gabriel’s hand and his eyes flew open to glare daggers at Gabriel, “I was being  _ correct _ , my love. I made a plan to prevent a war.”

Gabriel brought a hand to Jack’s hips to still him, “I’ve half a mind to leave you, unsatisfied, until my venom wears off.”

“You need me as much as I need you,” Jack groaned and Gabriel felt him uselessly try to buck his hips against the pressure of Gabriel’s hand against his body. Gabriel tightened his grip on his cock in a warning.

“I could fuck a thrall.”

“Like you’d ever fuck a thrall who isn’t me,” Jack snorted. “My love, you’ve been gone for two weeks. Fuck me here, I’ve missed you.”

Gabriel was weak to Jack’s rough voice and blown out eyes. As much as he pretended he could deny him anything, at the end of the night, he could deny Jack nothing.

“Greedy, greedy,” Gabriel whispered and leaned forward to brush his fangs along Jack’s scarred neck. The tips of his fangs caught on the scars and drew breathless moans from Jack.

“Only for you,” Jack’s eyes were once again screwed shut as Gabriel sank his fangs slowly into scars that he had given him so long ago he couldn’t remember when. Gabriel didn’t drink from his veins, instead he just pumped his venom into Jack.

“Fuck me, love,” Jack groaned and wet moans left his lips as he bucked against Gabriel’s cold body.

“You couldn’t have waited for our chambers?” Gabriel’s words had no real venom in them as he pulled off of Jack’s neck. He ran a thumb through the blood that beaded in the small punctures, smearing it on Jack’s creamy skin.

“You’ve never waited for our chambers in the decade we’ve been together,” Jack held his mouth open for Gabriel to stick his thumb in. Dutifully, he cleaned it free of blood.

“There is a first time for everything,” Gabriel’s eyelids felt heavy as he pulled Jack’s leggings down with a single hand. The front of them was already wet thanks to Jack’s heavy cock leaking precum.

Gabriel expected some smart, biting response from Jack, but all he got was a low moan as he rubbed a finger against Jack’s already slick, loose hole. “You really did prepare yourself,” he laughed softly and slid a finger in, finding no resistance. He quickly added a second more to draw another delicious moan out of him than to prepare him for his cock.

“Of course I did,” Jack said between moans and clenched down on the third finger Gabriel added. “Wanted to be ready for you.” Gabriel watched, amused as Jack groped around behind him and pulled out a vial of slick.

Gabriel snorted in amusement as he freed his cock from his pants with one hand and grabbed the vial of slick from Jack with the other. As he grabbed the vial, he held onto Jack’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Gabriel felt Jack’s eyes on him as he slicked up his cock and lined it up with his well prepared hole. A groan came low from Jack as Gabriel rubbed the blunt head of his cock teasingly against the ring of muscle, letting it catch and  _ barely  _ poke in before moving away. He did that a few times before he finally decided to slide slowly in.

Jack’s breath hitched and he threw his head back, revealing the extent of the pale scarring on his creamy skin. His body had lost the warmth of his meal after Gabriel had fed from him, but Gabriel still wanted to sink his fangs into his cool neck.

Gabriel’s hand was tight around Jack’s ankle as he pulled it to rest on his shoulder to reposition Jack. He thrusted in to the hilt and let out a soft sigh as he stayed there, still, for barely enough time for Jack to get used to the presence of his cock before he started to pull out again. 

Jack clenched around Gabriel and the crimson of his eyes was only a faint ring around deep black pupils, high on Gabriel’s venom and still blood drunk from gorging. His moan was breathless, a soft sound that was the finest symphony to Gabriel.

Gabriel’s eyes were half closed as he wrapped a hand lightly around Jack’s cock and just barely stroked. Jack bucked his hips, torn between chasing the pressure from Gabriel’s hand and letting Gabriel fuck into him.

“Perfect,” Gabriel murmured and turned his head to rest it on Jack’s leg as he fucked lazily into him.

“Bite me again,” Jack groaned and gave another half hearted thrust of his hips.

Gabriel’s eyes were fully shut as he ran the tips of his fangs along Jack’s muscular calf and rolled his hips into him, “Greedy, my love.”

“For — _ aah _ — you,” Jack’s long, cornsilk hair was a mess across his chest and shoulders, it had come undone from the loose braid it had been in earlier.

Gabriel ran a finger through his soft hair and breathed out a soft laugh against Jack’s leg. He let the tips of his fangs dig into the flesh, but released no venom — there was already enough of that in Jack’s system.

Another thrust had Jack’s fingers clawing uselessly against the wood and metal of the throne. Gabriel’s own legs felt shaky, he wasn’t going to last long, not after two weeks of being separated from Jack.

A few more thrusts directly against Jack’s prostate and a deep bite into Jack’s leg had him crying out loudly in pleasure as he came. Gabriel followed him soon after, moan muffled by Jack’s leg in his mouth.

Jack’s chest sheened with a thin layer of blood sweat and Gabriel ran a hand through it as his own chest heaved. His headache had dissipated after he had drank from Jack, and the mix of orgasm and blood had done wonders for his mood, but his thirst was growing again.

As if reading his mind, Jack’s eyes peeked open, “There’s a thrall waiting for you in our quarters, love. Feed and rest, I can handle everything until dawn.”

“You’re high on venom and still drunk on blood,” Gabriel planted kisses along Jack’s leg as he pulled it from his shoulders.

“I was a thrall for a decade, I can work like this,” Jack’s eyes were still blown and his cock was still hard, but he pulled himself off of Gabriel’s softening cock. A thin stream of cum leaked from his used hole, a finger trailed through it, pushing it back into himself, before he pulled his leggings back on.

“Join me in bed,” Gabriel murmured, cock still hanging out.

Jack snorted, “I’ve work to do yet. I’ll join you at dawn, and at twilight I’ll give you my plan for the attack.” His words were slurred, but his gaze was intense on Gabriel. 

“You’re suddenly less smug,” Gabriel ran gentle fingers through Jack’s hair and felt him lean into the touch.

“Wanted to get you to fuck me,” Jack shrugged.

Gabriel snorted and scratched lightly at Jack’s scalp, drawing a contented sigh from him. “Poking a sleeping bear is how you think you’ll get a fuck?” He asked.

Jack made a noncommittal noise, “Go feed, my moon. I can handle the rest of the night. My plan will be ready for you to look over when you awake.”

Exhaustion tugged at Gabriel’s limbs as he stared at Jack’s near angelic features. The pristine image was ruined by the deep scars that stretched across Jack’s face. Absentmindedly, he traced the scar on Jack’s lips with a thumb, “Outline your plan exactly and mark up the maps properly.”

Jack kissed Gabriel’s thumb, “I  _ know _ , Gabriel. Go feed and sleep, the kingdom won’t go up in flames while you’re asleep.”

“Will it not?” Gabriel asked, a small grin played on his face. “I’m not sure if I don’t trust you to fuck and kill your way across it.”

“Next time you’re on a two week journey maybe,” Jack grinned back before he swatted Gabriel away. “Feed. Sleep. Don’t make any detours before that is done.”

“I’ll see you at twilight,” Gabriel sighed. He started to walk away towards the back hallway from the throne room but he paused, “And Jack?”

“Yes?” Jack had rearranged himself to look  _ almost _ like he hadn’t just been fucked on the throne.

“That throne is not yours, get off of it.”

Jack raised his eyebrows as he situated himself more comfortably, not leaving the throne, “Go sleep, Gabriel.”

——

Gabriel awoke to the cool presence of Jack’s body wrapped in a near crushing embrace in his arms. As he stirred to consciousness, he nosed at Jack’s soft hair and inhaled, a floral scent strong in his hair.

“How long was I asleep?” Gabriel asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Two nights after the one you returned,” Jack murmured in response. “I’ve slipped out each twilight to handle the kingdom.”

“You should have wakened me,” Gabriel loosened his grip on Jack and kissed along his neck. 

“You needed the sleep,” Jack shook his head and covered one of Gabriel’s hands with his own. “I handled the kingdom for two weeks, I could continue on for two more nights.”

Jack started to shift, to pull away from Gabriel’s embrace, so Gabriel tightened his grip. “Stay,” he ordered, voice soft. 

“The sun has set, we need to feed and begin planning what to do with the humans.”

“Stay with me longer,” Gabriel buried his nose in Jack’s hair and ran his fangs along his neck. “We don’t have to face the night yet.”

“And  _ I’m _ the greedy one?” Jack laughed. 

With no hesitation, Gabriel grinned into Jack’s neck, “Without a doubt, my love.”

Jack’s deep, rumbling laugh was music to Gabriel’s ears, he missed it the weeks he was gone. Jack turned around in his arms, still laughing, and brought his crooked nose to Gabriel’s, “We can’t stay in bed all night.”

“We could,” Gabriel kissed Jack gently. 

“After the fight it was to even get you to bed?” Jack asked and leaned into Gabriel’s kisses. “No, since you couldn’t get the fey to work with us, you need to listen to my plan and see the documents I wrote for it.”

“Your plan is too risky,” Gabriel murmured. “If anything goes wrong, it’d be a war with not only the humans, but I would expect a few more kingdoms would stand with them.”

“Has anyone provided a better option?” Jack nosed at Gabriel’s jaw, “Go feed and I’ll have my proposal for you in the throne room.”

“Have you already fed?” Gabriel tilted back his head to allow Jack to kiss along the column of his throat.

“Last night, I’ll be good for the week,” Jack hummed between kisses.

“You need to start learning control,” Gabriel said. He allowed Jack to stay at his throat for several long seconds before he regretfully pulled back. As much as he wanted to laze in bed for the night with Jack, he knew he had work he needed to attend to.

“I’m fine the way I am,” Jack shook his head and pulled back from Gabriel.

Gabriel grabbed his jaw and pressed hard, “No, my love, you’ve been turned for a year. You need to learn to take what you need and not gorge each time you feed.”

Jack pulled Gabriel’s hand from his jaw, “I enjoy gorging.”

Truth be told, Gabriel liked watching Jack gorge, the way that he would paint his skin in the blood of his meal, the haze that covered his eyes as he was drunk on the coppery blood. But, “You’re wasting thralls, after this situation with the humans is sorted, you will not be allowed to gorge.”

Jack clenched his jaw, and Gabriel half expected a protest, a counter plan. But instead, all he got was a, “We’ll discuss this later.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “There is no discussion, love. You might be my consort and my stars, but I’m your king, your sire. You will do as I say.”

Jack frowned, “Fine.”

Gabriel released his jaw, “Go prepare yourself to brief me over your plan, love while I feed.”

“I’ll notify Sombra and Genji as well, I want their forces to be part of this.”

“Get what you need to do done, I’ll be there in an hour,” Gabriel said and stood up, he didn’t bother to dress as he left his chambers to find one of his thralls to feed. He wasn’t concerned about decency when none were allowed to wander the halls leading to his chambers uninvited. The thrall would be too far gone to even notice the lack of clothes.

——

There was a small crowd of people in the throne room as Gabriel entered, crown heavy on his head and blood red cape billowing behind him. It wasn’t unexpected, but it was unwelcome. Sombra and Genji were stood on opposite edges of the room, Sombra half hidden by shadows whereas Genji looked almost like a guard with his hands resting casually on his swords.

Jack, dressed in pure white, muscular chest bared by an open jacket, was lounging on his smaller throne next to Gabriel’s. He caught Gabriel’s eye as Gabriel walked in and motioned with a lazy wave of his hand for the crowd of humans to fall silent. 

“King Reyes,” Jack called as Gabriel walked into the room. “You have unexpected, uninvited visitors.”

“I see that, Lord Morrison,” Gabriel’s tone was neutral as he ran his eyes over the crowd of humans. Bellamy, the king of a wealthy kingdom to the south of Gabriel’s own, had his own personal entourage stood around him. “Is there a reason for this unexpected visit, King Bellamy?” He sat down on his throne, legs spread and expression unreadable.

“Was there a reason for your visit to the feywoods, King Reyes?” Bellamy asked in response.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, “Why would I have to explain the dealings of  _ my  _ kingdom to another? Am I not allowed to broker trade deals with my neighbors?” He had expected the humans to be upset with his visit to the feywoods when word had gotten out but he had not expected the response to be so damn immediate.

“Dealings with the fey by any king is cause for concern,” Bellamy replied. “Especially by a king that has proven problematic in recent years.”

Gabriel’s lips drew tight, “I have been running my kingdom the same way since before you were born.”

Bellamy stared at him with narrow eyes, “Times have changed, King Reyes, humanity is not as frightened by monsters that it was in the past.”

“Maybe they should be,” Jack cut in, Gabriel looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and his pose was lazy confidence, legs spread wide and head resting on a fist. “Do you wish for our lands, King Bellamy? Do you want the secrets of the Crystalvines that you can exploit like you have your land’s jewel mines?”

“Control your consort, King Reyes,” Bellamy glared at Jack.

“He’s correct,” Gabriel shook his head. “I am a fair king, I do not allow my kind to prey on humans recklessly within the bounds of my kingdom. I have not provoked war with any kingdoms, in fact, I believe I have been more than fair with both trade and my offering of resources to not only your kingdom, but all of my human neighbors.”

“I—” Bellamy started, but was cut off by Gabriel.

“So tell me, King Bellamy, is there a reason you came to  _ my _ keep, uninvited and unannounced, beyond insulting my desire to work with my more inhuman neighbors as well as my human ones?” Gabriel’s stare was icy.

Bellamy ran a hand through his thin, receding hair, “Working with the fey who have historically hunted humans for sport is a clear sign of aggression from your already worrying kingdom. Don’t think we haven’t heard of the amount of deaths caused by your who— sorry,  _ consort _ .”

Gabriel’s neutral look turned into a deep scowl, “You think to insult my choice of mate now as well, Bellamy?”

“He was a thrall for a decade.”

“It would be easy to make you my thrall,” Gabriel’s glare was intense and he watched Bellamy’s jaw twitch in slight fear. “And I very much so doubt that you would be able to survive for a decade, let alone keep your sanity throughout it.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, King Bellamy, but it is a warning,” Gabriel spoke slowly. “Do not anger me or think that you would be able to push any boundaries. You do not want a vampire as your enemy.”

“Be careful who you align yourself with, King Reyes. And watch your  _ warnings _ because I would hate to see Favero or another come at you brandishing stakes or daylight.”

“I tire of this, see them out, Genji,” Gabriel motioned at Genji who nodded and walked to the crowd of humans.

“Bellamy is a snake,” Jack scowled after the guards closed the doors behind the small crowd. “The humans will strike when he returns to his kingdom.”

“So is your plan doable in a week?” Gabriel asked.

“Sombra, get the maps,” Jack said offhandedly as he turned to face Gabriel fully. “It’s doable but we’d need assassins rather than just me for the other kings.”

Gabriel ran a hand down his beard, “Killing the kings sounds excessive.”

Jack shrugged, “It’s four kings, Bellamy, Favero, Mateus, and Graeme, all of their kingdoms are small.”

“Retaliation from other kingdoms might be a problem,” Sombra said as she unrolled the maps and handed Gabriel the paper outlining Jack’s plan. “We’d prevent wars with these four, but there are others to worry about.”

“It sends a message.”

“I know about sending messages, Jack,” Sombra stared Jack dead in the eyes. “There’s a  _ huge  _ risk of this backfiring onto us.”

“And that’s why you and Genji are there to make sure it doesn’t,” Jack sounded cocky as he spread his legs wide and leaned back in the throne. “Have the witch—“ he paused.

“Have Ziegler do what, Jack?” Gabriel paused his reading to look up and ask. 

“She’s a necromancer, have her raise the kings and bind them to your will,” Jack’s eyes lit up. “We assassinate the kings, have her raise them, every other kingdom would be  _ terrified _ to cross us.”

“Problem is getting her to them,” Sombra raised an eyebrow and sat down cross legged on the cold marble of the floor. “She has a limited timeframe she can work with before the bodies are too far gone to raise.”

“You can open gates, yeah?” Jack asked.

“For myself.”

Jack raised a brow, “I’d consider looking into opening them for others.” He paused and readjusted himself in the throne until a leg was thrown over the side of it and his cheek rested on a fist, “Don’t even need to raise all of them, I think I could find a use for Bellamy.”

Gabriel looked at him inquisitively, “And what’s that use, my little murderer?”

“Kill him, spare his troops, turn him against the other humans.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh, he hadn’t expected Jack’s answer, “Would you let the other kings live?”

Jack looked at Sombra, “Bellamy’s lands, what do you know about poisons that could come from it?”

Sombra drummed her nails on the marble floor as she thought, “The jewel mines are home to a few types of animals with poison glands and there’s one type of crystal that, when ground up, is  _ almost  _ untraceable when dissolved in water.”

Jack raised a brow and a smug grin stretched across his face, contorting the ugly scars, “I kill him and his party, the witch does her necromancy mumbo jumbo, Sombra steals some of those crystals, we cripple the armies of all the human kingdoms but his armies using the crystal poison and spell stones, use his army to attack the others, and war with us is averted.”

Gabriel leveled a stare at Jack, “And if it isn’t, are you prepared to lead my armies in a war we might not win?”

“It’s going to succeed.”

“Answer the question, love.”

“I’ll lead our armies into whatever war we need fight,” Jack said firmly. Smugness still played across his features, but his crimson eyes were resolute as they stared at Gabriel.

“That’s all I need to know,” Gabriel said slowly. “Sombra, would you be able to get access to those crystals?”

Sombra cocked an eyebrow, “What do  _ you _ think, Your Highness?” Her tone was insincere as ever.

“No games, Sombra. Can you get the crystals or not?”

“Of course I can,” Sombra laid back on the floor and waved with the tip of her tail. “I could get anything you wanted. Could being the operative word there.”

“Get the crystals, Sombra,” Gabriel frowned.

“Anything else? A better attitude? A—“

“ _ Sombra _ .”

“Maybe there’s one thing I can’t get for you,” she grumbled. “You’ll have your poisonous crystals, Gabe,” she bowed as she stood up and with a snap of her fingers and a flash of light, she was gone.

When Sombra was gone, Gabriel turned to face Jack, “Are you certain about this?” He asked, voice soft. He had problems with Jack’s plan, there were so many things that could go wrong, but there were not many better options.

“Do you know of a better way to avoid war with the humans?” Jack asked in response.

Gabriel’s lips tightened and he motioned with a hand for Jack to move to his lap, “We have few options.”

Jack settled on his lap and nosed at his jaw, “Trust me, my moon, my love. I am more capable than any would think.”

Gabriel stroked along Jack’s muscular shoulder and allowed him to lightly nip at the thin skin of his neck, “Against my better judgement, I have faith in you.” He felt Jack’s smile play against his skin and he kissed the top of Jack’s head.

——

Gabriel watched from his bed as Jack outfitted himself in jet black armor, a mix of polished moonsteel and dark leather. It was an unnecessary precaution, Jack assured Gabriel that there was no way anyone would be able to land a single blade on him before he could slaughter them. Gabriel reminded him of the deep scars that marred his features and forced him to wear the armor anyway.

As Jack buckled the last piece of armor in place, a gauntlet that housed a hidden blade, Gabriel rose from the bed. He slowly walked until he was close to Jack, a blood red cloak, topped with the mantle of a werelion, in hand. 

“Hold still,” Gabriel murmured in Jack’s ear as he reached around him to attach the cloak to his armor.

“When did you slaughter this beast?” Jack ran a gloved finger along the thick, black fur.

“Lifetimes ago,” Gabriel replied as he moved his hands to Jack’s silky hair, tying it back into a simple knot to keep it out of the way. They had decided to leave Jack’s head uncovered, let Bellamy see exactly who it was that would be his death.

Jack hummed a response and he drummed fingers along the steel breastplate. “Have Sombra and Genji mobilized their ranks?”

“They mobilized them at noon,” Gabriel replied as he turned Jack around to face him. “We leave in an hour, are you prepared?”

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Unless you have another set of armor to force on me, of course.”

“I force the armor on you because you’re reckless,” Gabriel replied as he cupped Jack’s face in a hand. “The guards Bellamy have with him are likely prepared for a vampire.”

Jack’s grin was lethal as he stared at Gabriel, “But are they prepared for Jack Morrison?”

——

Gabriel watched from beyond leafless branches as Jack silently approached the encampment of Bellamy and his guard. They had caught up with the humans in mere hours, despite the days of travel the humans had. 

Only two guards were awake, sat next to a crackling fire that casted inhuman shadows across the small encampment. They were dressed in thick furs, no armor to be seen beneath it. 

Silent as the grave, Jack took careful steps across the snow covered forest floor. An eerie wind whistles through the trees and ravens sounded in the distance.

“I don’t like the sound of those birds,” one of the guards murmured to the other and made the sign of protection by the gods.

“Legends say ravens follow the bloodsoaked king,” the other guard replied in a hushed whisper. He couldn’t have been much more than twenty.

“Legends say a lot of things,” the first guard shook her head. “I just want to get out of this gods forsaken kingdom. I’m more afraid of werebeasts than anything.”

“The best thing our king has ever done was slaughter all of the werebeasts that inhabited his lands,” the second guard leaned forward to the fire and stuck his gloved hands towards it. “If he kills all of the vampires, I’m sure the gods would welcome him into their sacred halls with open arms.”

Those would be the last words that guard said as Jack finally made his move. Gabriel watched with interest as Jack moved, fast as lightning, and snapped his neck. 

With the element of surprise still on his side, Jack turned towards the second guard and lunged. The flames turned his ivory white skin into something hellish with the dark, sunken circles of his eyes even more pronounced and the crimson of his eyes glowed in the near total dark.

Jack wrapped his hands around the guard’s throat and squeezed. The guard’s eyes bulged as Jack crushed her windpipe, dark bruising already covered where Jack rested his fingers. The woman fell limp and Jack dropped her to the snowy ground.

Bloodlessly and near silently, the first two guards had been disposed of. Gabriel had warned Jack to keep it bloodless for as long as he could, that when he smelled blood he was likely to go into a frenzy because of his gorging.

He was interested to see if Jack would follow his advice. The fledgling had an obnoxious tendency to ignore Gabriel’s advice. One morning, Gabriel had to wrestle him inside as Jack had been convinced he could withstand the sun through sheer determination alone.

Jack’s nostrils flared as he scented the clearing and he turned towards a smaller, simple tent that was likely Bellamy’s. He took a few steps towards it before hesitating and Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Including Bellamy, there were thirteen people in his party. Ten of them were guards, two were other nobles, and one was Bellamy himself. With the first two guards dispatched, there were still eight more true threats to take care of. He had told Jack to go straight after Bellamy but…

Jack turned from Bellamy’s tent towards the larger one that likely held the other guards. Gabriel bit back a swear, this was _ exactly _ what he told Jack not to do, but unless he wanted to place  _ himself  _ at risk, he couldn’t do anything to stop Jack.

Jack flicked his wrist and freed the hidden blade from the gauntlet. Gabriel’s fingers left indents in the bark of a tree as he gripped down, furious. With a fast motion, Jack cut through fabric, rope, and pole, and the tent crumpled around the soldiers.

An alarmed cry came from the tent, and the eight lumps within it began moving. Jack stayed near motionless, a marble statue in jet black armor, waiting, ready to pounce. His only movement was to flick the blade back into the gauntlet. 

Gabriel ground his teeth, Jack was grinning as the first of the guards emerged from the destroyed tent. He was going to have words with him later since Jack seemed to be unable to follow plans on the field.

Recognition flashed on the face of the guard, “Vamp—“ was all he managed to cry out before Jack was on him. In one fast, brutal moment, Jack wrapped his hand around the guard’s throat. Time seemed to stop as Jack bared his teeth briefly before he threw the guard towards one of the trees. He hit the hard trunk with a sickening snap and the bare branches trembled. 

He didn’t get up.

That was to be the last of Jack’s easy kills as the rest of the guards poured out of the tent. “Osborne, Cebalt, get the king to safety,” barked a lean but muscular woman. 

“Yes commander,” two guards nodded and sprinted towards Bellamy’s tent. The other five guards circled around Jack.

The first drew a sword that scraped off of Jack’s armor ineffectually with a clang. Jack’s grin widened and he began to move forward towards the first guard. Before he took one step, two more swords struck at him from opposite directions.

Jack let out a hiss of annoyance as he spun around. Another sword swung at him and sparks flew from his armor. On the other side of the encampment, the guards had pulled Bellamy from his tent.

A blade nicked Jack’s cheek and Gabriel  _ felt  _ his annoyance and rage boil. All of Jack’s violent nature seemed to be heightened by the conflict and human blood had still yet to be spilled. 

With a snarl baring pearly white fangs, Jack pounced on a guard. He forwent his blades in order to dig into the flesh of the guard’s neck with sharp nails. If it hadn’t been the middle of the night when the guards were still slow with sleep, if the guards hadn’t just been wearing furs, it wouldn’t have worked. But as it was, blood sprayed from the guard’s neck as Jack severed arteries and veins.

It was like time slowed down as Jack shoved the guard, choking on his own blood, down on the now crimson snow. His ivory skin glistened a bright red in the firelight. For several long seconds, the only sounds were the dying gurgles of the guard and the crackling of the fire.

Then all at once, the remaining guards charged Jack. Blades scraped off his armor and nicked the skin on his face and neck, if Jack felt the pain, he didn’t show it. Gabriel wasn’t even sure if Jack could feel the pain in the state he was in. His eyes were dilated and snarl feral as he wheeled around and clawed at guards. 

“This is war, Gabriel,” Bellamy called as the two guards started to move him away from the encampment. “I know you’re there, watching your whore.”

Jack flipped around to face Bellamy and let out an animalistic growl. Jack had never looked less human than he did in that moment. His eyes were wild and posture hunched. Before any guard could move, two blades flew from Jack’s hands and pierced the throats of Bellamy’s two guards.

They dropped to their knees and clawed at the blades that protruded through their throats. Bellamy had the grace to look frightened.

And then the world stopped. Time stood at a standstill as Gabriel watched a guard drive a blade through a weak point in Jack’s armor, in one side of his stomach and out the other. And the one blade became two, and then three. None pierced his heavily armored chest, but Jack still dropped to his knees nevertheless.

Seconds dragged on like hours as Gabriel watched Jack twitch in the snow and vomit up thick, tar-like black blood. Gabriel’s hands shook in pure rage as the humans dragged their swords free from Jack, sneering and spitting on him. More black blood leaked from the gaping wounds where the swords had pierced his body.

Gabriel’s face contorted in rage and he felt the tree beneath his hands crack as his fist clenched. He was going to rip out the throats of the humans and tear through their kingdoms himself if they killed his love. All it would take was for one of them to rip off his breastplate and slam a blade through his chest. 

Jack was near still for several long moments, twitching softly and black blood pouring from his stomach. But before Gabriel could come snarling into the encampment, Jack was up with fury in his eyes. Before anyone could blink, he was on the commander of the guard’s throat. In seconds, she crumpled to the ground, body completely drained.

As soon as the commander was drained and strength renewed with the blood he consumed, Jack turned to one of the four remaining guards and pounced. He tackled the man and slammed his face on the rocks again and again. He didn’t stop at the screams of pain, nor when the struggling of the man began to falter. He only began to slow when the man’s face was a bloody pulp, cratered and near unrecognizable as human.

Despite the destruction of his face, the wet, weak breaths showed that the guard was still barely alive. Gabriel watched as Jack stared down at him and brutally twisted his neck, the crack resounding around the clearing.

The other guards were backing off, cautious at that point. Bellamy and the two nobles huddled behind a tree as Jack stood up, bloody and enraged. He was like a wild animal with pure anger driving him.

The next guard got a good punch on Jack before Jack stuck a hand through his abdomen and pulled out whatever slippery organs he could get his hand on. Gabriel watched as feet of intestines slipped through Jack’s grip and fell to the ground. Jack stuck his hand in the hole again and pulled more out, more intestines and organs Gabriel couldn’t identify came out. Blood poured from the gaping wound and the man convulsed. When Jack finally pulled his hand free out of the wound, blood covered his gauntlet and he turned away from the guard, letting him claw at his organs to try and shove them back in his body.

The second to last guard fell to Jack ripping out his throat and letting the blood spray violently against him. The whites of his eyes and pearly fangs were the only parts of Jack’s face not stained crimson. Jack broke that guard’s neck as well and tossed him to the ground.

The final guard was shaking, “Please… please just leave me be, I won’t tell a soul what happened here.”

Jack hissed at him, beyond words in his rage. The wounds in his stomach were still leaking tar-like blood, but they were slowly closing up. He took a few slow steps towards the final guard, the guard matching them but backwards. And then the slow steps turned into a full blown sprint that ended in a tackle of the guard. His head hit the rocky ground with a sickening crunch but Jack wasn’t finished.

The screams of pain of the final guard became mixed with gasping moans as Jack sunk his fangs into his neck. But Jack was in no apparent mood to fuck the guard, instead he kept his fangs plastered into the guard’s neck for ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty, forty, fifty, come a minute and the guard’s moans became quiet, come two minutes of Jack’s fangs locked in his neck, pumping venom in his veins and he was convulsing weakly. 

Jack pumped a fatal amount of venom into his system.

As Jack moved from the body of the final guard towards Bellamy and the nobles, Gabriel also left the shadows of the trees. He was dressed in full court attire, golden crown heavy on his head.

“My  _ whore _ , Bellamy,” Gabriel’s eyes were narrowed and predatory and he rested a hand on the small of Jack’s back, above shrinking wounds. “Is going to be your death, and in your death you will better the world.”

Bellamy’s jaw clenched, “The other kingdoms will be strengthened in their rage against you if you kill me, you leech.”

A nasty grin stretched across Jack’s face, white teeth glimmering in the firelight, “They will not know of your death, only that your armies poisoned their own, that your body called for war with the others.”

Gabriel stared at Bellamy who was quivering in fear, a coward to the end, “Did you know that I have a witch to bind the dead to my will?” His tone was casual as Jack strode closer to the three humans.

“The humans will see through this,” Bellamy shook his head. “They’ll finally put an end to your unholy reign.”

Jack stood in front of Bellamy at that point and Gabriel bit back a laugh as the front of Bellamy’s trousers darkened. In his fear, Bellamy pissed himself.

“Disgusting,” Jack spat as he pulled Bellamy to his feet by his neck. “You’re a disgrace, Bellamy. Do you know what will happen at the end of the war?” Bellamy was silent, Jack’s grip around his throat was too tight for him to speak. “I will lead Gabriel’s armies into your kingdom and put an end to the war. Your kingdom will be ours and your name nothing more than that of a traitor king.”

Jack twisted Bellamy’s neck and the king crumpled, lifeless, to the ground.

The two nobles were felled easily by Jack and Gabriel. Gabriel fed a small amount off of one before twisting his neck and Jack drained the other. He took his time as he drained her unlike when he drained the commander. As he gorged, the wounds in his belly finally closed, leaving six puckered, ugly scars. His body also visibly relaxed the longer he fed, no longer tensed up and animalistic. He instead looked loose, calm.

“When Angela comes and Sombra takes us back to the keep, you and I will have words, Jack,” Gabriel said as Jack tossed the body aside.

“Why? I succeeded in my mission,” Jack’s voice was slurred as he turned towards Gabriel. 

“You put yourself at a needless risk and got stabbed thrice because you didn’t follow the plan,” Gabriel’s scowl was deep, as relieved as he was that Jack had survived and succeeded, he was furious that Jack had disregarded nearly the entire plan of attack.

“I  _ survived _ ,” Jack narrowed his eyes. “There are no survivors on their part, I succeeded near flawlessly.”

“You got  _ stabbed _ ,” Gabriel roared. “My mate and consort you might be, but Jack, you need to learn to follow orders.”

“Then teach me, love,” Jack said, tone suggestive, grin smug.

“Unbelievable,” Gabriel growled. “You nearly died and you think this is the time to come on to me? Surrounded by cooling bodies?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we fucked next to our kill,” Jack was drunk on blood and high on adrenaline, Gabriel realized. His words were slurred worse than seconds earlier and cheeks flushed with newly consumed blood. 

“Sombra will take you back to the keep when she brings Angela through,” Gabriel said firmly. He wasn’t going to deal with a blood drunk Jack, not when he had work to do.

Jack rolled his eyes, but sat down on the bloody snow, fingers trailing through it, “And when will you return?”

“Before dawn,” was Gabriel’s response. His eyes tracked Jack’s every movement. The wounds seemed healed, but even vampires had trouble with wounds like what Jack had received. “When you return to the keep, bathe yourself of blood and immediately take yourself to the healers,” he ordered softly.

Jack pursed his lips, “I’d rather turn in and sleep if you won’t return with me.”

“You were stabbed three times, my love. It’s hard to kill a vampire, and the wounds seem healed, but I’d rather you see the healers and be told nothing is wrong than you do nothing.” Gabriel walked around the clearing, cloak trailing behind him in the bloody snow, and he inspected the bodies.

The stench of death was already in the air, piss, shit, and blood. Some of the crimson liquid oozed from the bodies as Gabriel stared, but in the frigid temperatures it, and the bodies, had already begun to freeze.

“Pathetic in death, aren’t they?” He murmured, kicking over the body of the guard whose guts Jack had pulled out. His hands were still clutches around the hole in his stomach, bowels hanging out. 

“So easy to kill,” Jack agreed with a laugh. “To think I was a human just a year ago. Weak, desperate, pathetic.”

Gabriel inspected the face of the man Jack slammed into the rocks, “You could have just snapped their necks, love.”

“They stabbed me,” Jack replied and grabbed a handful of blood red snow. “They deserved worse than what I gave them.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but a flash of pink and purple light interrupted him. He and Jack both turned their heads to the gate as Sombra led Angela by the hand through it.

Sombra had been unsure if she could take non-demons through the gates. So the day she returned from the jewel mines of Bellamy’s kingdom, Gabriel had her experiment with prisoners.

Sombra raised her eyebrow and covered her nose at the stench of death, “Did you hire a werebeast to murder Bellamy or something?”

“Hilarious, Sombra,” Gabriel didn’t even crack a smile. “Take Jack back with you to the castle and make sure he sees the healers.”

Jack moved to stand up and Gabriel thought that if Sombra’s eyebrows rose any higher, they’d fly off her head. “Did he bathe in their blood?” She shook her head and muttered something in the demonic tongue.

“Take him and go, Sombra. And Ziegler?” He turned to face Angela who looked a mite pale as the carnage.

“Yes, my king?” She responded.

“You have work to do, snap to it.”

——

Dawn was a few hours away when Gabriel and Angela finally were able to return to the keep. While Angela had been busy resurrecting Bellamy and binding him to Gabriel’s will, Gabriel was busy moving and burning the bodies that Angela would be unable to resurrect without raising suspicion. By the time they were finished, Angela was exhausted and Gabriel just wanted to wash himself free of the blood and grime.

Gabriel stared at the resurrected corpse of Bellamy in front of him, his skin seemed more paper thin, the veins too visible. But beyond that, he looked… well he didn’t look like he had just been assassinated.

“Return to your kingdom and send orders for your army to move down south towards Favero’s kingdom. Their armies will be weakened. Your motivation is you agreed to starting a war with my kingdom in order to weaken your neighbors to take their land.”

“Yes, my king,” Bellamy’s eyes were dull as he stared at Gabriel. The undead were never bright, only followed orders. It could raise suspicions but Genji had spies in place in his court, they could remove suspicion from him.

“When will he expire?” He turned towards Angela who was leaning on Sombra.

“His death was clean, you have six months to make your move before he expires,” Angela responded.

“More than enough time,” Gabriel nodded in approval. “Good work, Ziegler.”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Angela looked like she was about to pass out. She could resurrect more than she had done that night, but she pushed all of her energy in making Bellamy seem lifelike. 

“Take her back, Sombra,” Gabriel leaned against an ancient oak. He could wait the half an hour it took before Sombra would be able to return.

For once, Sombra had no smart comment to make. Instead, almost gently, she wrapped an arm around Angela to support her as they stepped through a gate back into the keep.

When the two women left, Gabriel stared at the blood soaked clearing. The fire burned low, more ember than flame at that point and the scent of burning wood played with the scent of burnt corpses, blood, and excrement in a way that was the farthest thing from pleasant. 

The humans brought their fate upon themselves, though. Gabriel was like a dragon, ancient and loathe to move. But their threat had awoken him and he would not stop until they learned their place once more.

He knelt and ran a hand through bloodsoaked snow. The chill barely registered against his own deathly cold skin. He knew that the blood Jack spilled that night would only be the beginning.

——

Dawn was close when Gabriel finally was able to retire to his chambers. When he returned to the keep, his first trip was to the healers who confirmed that yes, Jack had reported to them upon returning and no, the wounds he suffered were not life threatening.

After stopping by the healers, Gabriel stopped into the baths to cleanse himself of the blood and human ashes that covered his skin and hair. He felt grimy and disgusting, it had been years since he had been forced to engage humans like that.

He spent at least an hour in the baths, soaking and relaxing his muscles in the warm, perfumed waters. Exhaustion creeped in his bones, he and Jack had run a far distance, longer than he would have usually permitted a vampire to run, and he felt every damned mile. The warm water helped, and he felt his eyes drifting shut as he leaned back in the bathing pool, breathing in steam.

The one thing that managed to pull him from the warm water was the thought of Jack. He was still furious with him, he disobeyed orders, ignored the plan, had nearly gotten himself killed in his first true battle as Gabriel’s commander of his armies. But he survived, he was alive, and Gabriel wanted to smother him in his arms, never let him go again as much as he wanted to scream at him, to cast him out of his kingdom for his insolence over the past year.

But in his dead, unbeating heart, Gabriel was weak for Jack. Jack had been the one human to beat him, to pique his interest unlike any other. As terrible as Jack was, as awful, selfish, and brutal, Gabriel loved him like he loved no other— loved him like he thought he was incapable of. Deep down, Gabriel knew that he too was the same as Jack, just as terrible and selfish.

He pulled himself out of the bathing pool, hair dripping, and head filled with thoughts of Jack. He roughly toweled himself off, not bothering to dress as he left his bathing hall to return to his chambers. He was eager to see Jack, to wrap himself around his love and let him know just how important he was to Gabriel, even if he was furious with Jack.

Gabriel opened the heavy oak door to his chambers and was immediately hit by the sound of Jack’s breathless, frustrated moans and the wet sound of overlubed fingers.

He paused in the doorway and watched as Jack stroked his cock furiously and pounded four fingers in and out of his ass. Judging by the ruddy color of his cock and his frustrated noises, it wasn’t enough for him to truly get off. Gabriel’s cock stirred to life as his interest was piqued.

“I thought you were supposed to rest,” Gabriel’s voice was a low purr and he took slow, purposeful steps towards Jack’s writing form on the bed.

“I did,” Jack’s gravelly voice was a wreck as he continued to pump his cock desperately. “Then I wanted to try something.”

Gabriel replaced Jack’s hand with his own and ran a thumb on the tip that was leaking. “What did you want to try?” He asked softly, nuzzling along Jack’s neck. 

“Bit myself,” Jack groaned as Gabriel pushed Jack’s hand out of his ass and replaced it with three of his own fingers. “Got curious about what would happen.”

“Reckless,” Gabriel frowned. It was easy for a vampire to overdose on their venom, Jack easily could have been a convulsing mess on the bed.

If Jack heard what Gabriel had said, he gave no indication. Instead, he turned his head and planted wet kisses on Gabriel’s shoulder and thrusted desperately into his hand. A small flicker of annoyance burned in Gabriel’s gut at Jack’s recklessness. Both from earlier that night and at that very moment. And an idea came to Gabriel’s mind.

If Jack wouldn’t listen to scoldings or orders and only thought with his dick… well Gabriel could work around that. 

“How long have you been like this, starlight?” Gabriel murmured in Jack’s ear, fingers twisting viciously in him. The plan was solidifying in his mind the more he stroked at Jack’s velvety inner walls.

“Hours,” Jack let out a croaky moan as Gabriel stroked at his prostate. “Couldn’t satisfy myself, been on edge the entire time.” Gabriel released Jack’s cock and Jack let out a throaty whine at the loss of contact, “Why?”

“You’re going to learn to follow orders,” Gabriel’s voice was a soft purr in Jack’s ear. “Your recklessness will get yourself killed and you refuse to listen to any other method, so,” Gabriel spread his fingers in Jack whine, drawing out a delicious moan. “I’m going to teach you through the one thing you ever listen to.”

“I got results,” Jack’s protest was slurred and breathless.

“You got  _ stabbed _ ,” Gabriel hissed and added a fourth finger to Jack’s loose, slick hole. He had no reason to add more slick, not when it felt like Jack had poured an entire vial of the liquid in his asshole.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Gabe,” Jack’s back arched at the stretch, pushing out beautiful, muscular tits. Gabriel grabbed one with his free hand and squeezed the plump flesh and muscle, drawing out a deep moan from Jack.

“Next time you might not be,” Gabriel shook his head, he wasn’t going to let Jack off. “You need to learn restraint,” he stretched his fingers wide. “How to follow orders,” another stretch. “And most importantly, when to back down,” instead of another stretch, he prodded at Jack’s hole with the tip of his thumb. They had never tried anything like this before, but with the way Jack’s ass was already so wet with slick and Gabriel determined to teach him a lesson, he was sure Jack would be able to take his fist.

Jack hissed at the initial stretch of Gabriel’s thumb. He tightened up momentarily and then loosened as Gabriel continued pushing through. There was no hesitation that Gabriel could feel in the side bond they shared nor anything that made Gabriel pause, think Jack didn’t want his fist. So he continued sliding in until the final joint of his hand popped into the slick hole.

Jack came with a strangled cry at the stretch, but Gabriel didn’t let up, even as he watched Jack’s cock pulse and thick ropes of cum paint Jack’s stomach. With his entire hand buried in Jack’s hole, he began to tighten his hand into a fist, purposefully brushing against Jack’s prostate as he did so.

“You could have died,” Gabriel murmured into Jack’s ear as he pumped his fist in and out of him. 

“I didn’t, though.”

Gabriel thrusted hard and Jack moaned loudly. “I don’t  _ care _ that you didn’t,” Gabriel hissed and rammed his knuckles against Jack’s sure to be oversensitive prostate, it earned him a choked groan from Jack. “We’re not immortal, blades can fell us as sure as the sun.”

“I was in control of the situation,” Jack protested, Gabriel felt his hole clench weakly around his fist.

“You think you’re in control of every situation,” Gabriel growled in his ear. He wanted to claw Jack’s ears off, but he forced himself to instead just roughly pump his fist in and out of his husband.

“Am I not?” Jack tried for a breathless laugh, instead he got some choked noise mixed with a moan. “You’d do anything for me.”

Gabriel paused and scowled, “Would I?”

Jack’s hips thrusted, trying to fuck himself on Gabriel’s thick fist and wrist, “You’d give me anything I wanted, bend over backwards for me.”

Now thoroughly annoyed, Gabriel asked in a tone dripping in sickly sweet fake sincerity, “Then what do you want, love?”

“Take your fist out of my ass and fuck me,” Jack ground down on Gabriel’s arm and groaned. 

“How many times could I make you cum like this?” Gabriel made no motion to remove his fist. “Do you think you’d be crying before I finally fucked your sloppy hole?”

Jack groaned, “Another night, need you in me.”

“I’m already in you,” Gabriel replied and pinched Jack’s pert nipple at the same time as he rubbed a knuckle against Jack’s prostate.

Jack came with a choked noise and Gabriel grinned, smug.

“That’s two times,” Gabriel’s hand left Jack’s chest to instead drag a few fingers along the mess on his stomach. “You plan perfectly, my love, but on the field I can’t trust you to follow orders.”

Jack’s chest heaved, “Doesn’t matter since I succeeded.”

Gabriel punched a scream and another orgasm out of Jack as he thrusted directly against Jack’s prostate again, “The next time you might not succeed.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jack shook his head.

“You could have  _ died _ ,” Gabriel’s voice was soft but no less intense than it had been. “You selfish creature.”

Gabriel watched as Jack’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find words but failing, as Gabriel drew another orgasm from him. The cum that leaked from his tip was no longer thick and creamy, instead only a small amount of thin cum streamed from the head of his cock.

The thin stream of cum was mirrored by the red tears that leaked from Jack’s eyes. At the sight of the overstimulated tears that fell, Gabriel finally began to slowly, gently pull his hand free of Jack’s ass. The loose hole gaped, trying uselessly to clench around anything.

Gently, Gabriel laid Jack down on the bed next to him. His own cock was rock hard, but the glassy look to Jack’s eyes told him in one second that there was no more his husband could take for the night. So instead, he wrapped a single hand, wet with slick, and stroked himself off in quick, rough jerks. In seconds, he was coming with a roar onto Jack’s ivory skin. 

Jack’s eyes had drifted shut while Gabriel reached for the wet rag Jack had set next to the bed and began to wipe off the mess on his belly with gentle touches. He could only pray that Jack had learned his lesson, that he needed to listen and follow orders. 

With a sigh, Gabriel wrapped himself around Jack’s cool body and nosed at his hair. The fury had died down, replaced with pure relief that Jack hadn’t been killed. “I love you more than anything,” he whispered into Jack’s ear.

“You are my eternity,” Jack whispered back, Gabriel barely caught the words as sleep began to overtake him and he succumbed to the deep void of slumber.

——

“I won’t be able to walk for days,” Jack complained as he sat up on their bed with a wince.

“Then there’s less chance of you getting in trouble somewhere,” Gabriel raised his brows and grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes and flicked Gabriel, “You could have at least fucked me, moonlight.”

“You were too loose after taking my fist,” Gabriel shook his head and pulled Jack close to him, peppering kisses along his scarred shoulders.

“And whose fault is that?” Jack asked and pulled his hair aside to give Gabriel better access to his neck and shoulders.

Gabriel hummed, “Rest in bed tonight, love, I need to check with Sombra and Genji on the progress made during the day.”

Jack turned around and kissed the side of Gabriel’s closely trimmed beard, “Be fast, my moon.”

“I’ll return to you when I can,” Gabriel replied.

“The humans will die, it’s what they’re good at, after all,” Jack said softly.

With much reluctance, Gabriel pulled himself free of Jack and their bed and dressed for war court. As he buttoned his simple black and crimson jacket, he stared at Jack, “Yet sometimes they’re capable of more than we could ever expect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me online @smalls2233 or on [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/smallsnsfw)  
> \----  
> I now have a furry overwatch server! [Ship friendly and 18+ only](https://discord.gg/QVG74vp)


End file.
